our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Superstars
Total Drama: Superstars is the ninth season of''' Total Drama''' in OUR Total Drama Roleplay Wikia role play canon. Please do not make big edits to this page unless you have permission from BatmanTDI, GODuncan, or OMGitsGARRET. Thanks! Please note that any of the information can change at any given time, thank you. Summary A group of 18 contestants will return to Total Drama for fame and fortune, but this time only the best of the best will be returning. They are... the superstars! Characters 18 contestants, the host; Chris McLean, and Chef Hatchet; the co-host of the show return this season. Episodes There are an undisclosed amounts episodes in Total Drama: Superstars. Exile A golden immunity idol will once again be hidden this season. To find it, one contesant from the winning team will be exiled. Elimination This is the process in Total Drama: Superstars in which a contestant is eliminated. The team that lost the most recent challenge will be called to an elimination ceremony hosted by Chris McLean. The members of the team would then all separately cast there vote on who they would like to eliminate from there team. The person with the most votes to be eliminated will be officially eliminated. Contestants who are safe from elimination will receive a symbol of safety, if you don't receive a symbol of safety; you are eliminated. The eliminated contestant will have a few moments to say their "good-bye's," and leave. Once the eliminated contestant leaves the competition they must not return and are out of the competition, forever. This process continues until the merge when all teams are dissolved and players must continue playing by themselves. Now instead of voting between your team, you would vote between all the contestants within the competition. Once all the contestants but one is eliminated, the final person standing will be officially crowned the king or queen of Total Drama: Superstars and receive one million dollars. Note that the amount of contestants participating this season is still unknown so the amount shown is a rough estimate, but untrue. History The season was confirmed to be the ninth season after the finale of Total Drama Pahkitew Island and will further the top contestants of all gens. The season was confirmed that aren't all former winners will be in it as some like Leshawna fails do be great in other seasons. The overall theme of this season won't be Heroes vs Villains, unlike the other All Stars season. Every Friday one member of the cast will be confirmed to be contestant compection on this season starting March 5th, 2014. Every contestant besides Justin has had a second or more chances to prove they are a Superstar. In order for a member of the first cast to be in it they would of had to Compect in four seasons before hand. The first person to comfired to be in this season was the winner of Total Drama Underdogs Zoey! Courtney is the first orginal contestant to be confrimed for this season. Trivia *This season will be the third in a row to feature a mix of the first three casts. *Every contestant from Total Drama Revenge of the Island is from the Toxic Rats. *This is nearly the case for Total Drama Pahkitew Island too, except Samey wasnt apart of Team Maskwak. Category:Seasons Category:Content Category:Our Total Drama Role Play